J'ai déjà perdu
by Tsume-en-Force
Summary: 2eme CHAPITRE FAIT! POV Kyo  "Je sais que tu m'aimes.  J'ai su à quel point tu m'as aimé il y a si longtemps.   Et j'ai peur. Je suis humaine après tous. Est-ce que je les mérites au moins ? Tes sentiments ?  L'ère Edo… C'était il y a combien de siècle?
1. Chapter 1

J'ai écrit cette fic après avoir lu une histoire sur ce site (non terminée) où Kyo attendait Yuya jusqu'à notre époque après qu'Akira l'ai tué. On la retrouve en petite lycéenne je crois et lui qui l'attend le jour de son anniversaire au portail de son école. A ce moment-là j'ai eu une sorte de 'rooooaaaaaaaard c'est trop beau c'te scène! veux la suiiiiite' Evidemment il y en avait pas MAIS cela m'a donné de l'inspi! Donc voilà le petit one-shot qui en est sorti! Sauf que ayant fini le manga, j'ai préféré faire mourir Yuya après Nobunaga. Pour moi Kyoshiro n'aura pas réussi à la soigner correctement et à la fin au lieu que Kyo disparaissent pendant 3 ans c'est Yuya qui meurt. (Triste n'est-ce pas? XD)

Donc bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Je sais que tu m'aimes.<p>

J'ai su à quel point tu m'as aimé il y a si longtemps.

Et j'ai peur. Je suis humaine après tous. Est-ce que je les mérites au moins ? Tes sentiments ? (Même si parfois, tu fais tous pour faire croire que tu n'en as pas ! Ça te rend insupportable.)

Suis-je vraiment celle que tu as attendue pendant 400 ans? L'ère Edo… C'était il y a combien de siècles ?

Sérieusement, ces histoires de réincarnations, tu y crois ? Et si tu t'étais trompé ? (Il t'arrive de te tromper tu sais ! Tu es loin d'être parfais monsieur ! Sauf physiquement peut être… Mais je m'égare là.)

Je t'aime. Et c'est complètement de ta faute. Je suis sure que tu l'as fait exprès !

Tu t'es injecté dans mes veines à la seconde où je t'ai vu. J'ai eu beau lutter, te repousser, me mettre en colère contre toi, rien n'a marché. Pire encore, tu t'es propagé en moi de plus en plus rapidement et chaque barrière que je mettais entre nous n'ont servi qu'à attiser les flammes.

Comment est-ce qu'une gamine de seize ans aurait-elle pu te résister ? Je te connais maintenant, quand tu veux quelque chose tu l'obtiens. Et tu me voulais moi.

Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu me trouvais à l'époque (en fait je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu me trouves aujourd'hui.) J'étais, et je suis toujours, loin d'être une de ses filles pulpeuses que tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire remarquer (Au fait, comment ai-je pu tomber amoureuse de toi, et comprendre que tu tenais à moi, alors que tu n'arrêtais pas de me critiquer et de mater les autres filles tout autours ? Alors ça c'est un mystère ! T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais insupportable ?)

Tu es insupportable, beau, insupportable et alcoolique, sexy, égocentrique, bagarreur, moqueur, sombre, protecteur, jaloux, dur, possessif, séduisant, rassurant, un véritable idiot, un gamin, un crétin… Au nom du ciel, POURQUOI est-ce que je t'aime autant ? Tu me connais par cœur, tu m'énerve, tu ne mens jamais, tu te fou toujours de moi, tu me protèges.

Mais Kyo, qui est-ce qui me protège de toi ?

Et si je n'étais pas elle ? Penses-y vraiment. Si je n'étais pas elle, tu me quitterais ?

Dès mon seizième anniversaire tu t'es incrusté dans ma vie. Et je suis tombé amoureuse de toi. Aujourd'hui, pas il y je ne sais trop combiens de siècle !

J'étudie, je travaille, je m'amuse, je ne suis pas chasseuse de primes, je ne vois pas le futur ni le passé. Je suis juste… moi.

C'est son image que tu aimes ? Ou moi ? Si tu n'avais aucun souvenir de cette époque, que tu m'avais réellement rencontré pour la première fois il y a deux ans…

Si c'était notre première rencontre, serais-tu tombé amoureux de moi ?

Je t'ai dit que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu t'intéressais à moi et j'avoue que ça m'a fait mal quand tu m'as donné la réponse. Quand tu m'as dit la vérité.

Ces histoires de Mibu qui vivent pendant des siècles, de roi rouge, de marionnettes. Puis ton -notre - histoire. Kyo aux yeux de démon, Onime no Kyo, (ces noms te vont si bien…). Gagnant de la bataille de Sekigahara, ami de Daté Masamuné et Yukimura Sanada, Rival de Oda Nobunaga. Des personnages historiques, qui n'ont même pas vécu en même temps, qui avalerait une histoire pareille ? Qui n'aurait pas cru que tu étais complètement cinglé ?

... à part moi ?

Je t'ai cru, je te crois, je croirais toujours en ta parole.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cela a déjà existé ? Et que ça n'à jamais changer ? Et surtout que ça ne changera jamais ?

Je t'ai menti. Quand j'ai dit ne pas savoir à quand remontait l'ère Edo… j'ai menti.

Oui, en fait je sais parfaitement combien de temps tu l'as… m'as attendu.

La réalité c'est que je sais quasiment le nombre exacte d'années que sa représente, je suis presque allé jusqu'à en compter les secondes figure toi ! (Ça me donne aussi une idée de ton âge, et franchement j'en ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai failli m'écrouler de rire quand Nozomu m'as dit qu'il te trouvait légèrement trop vieux pour moi !)

Tu remarqueras aussi que j'ai accepté le fait que oui, _**je**_ suis _**elle**_.

Je n'ai pas trop eu le choix quand cette fichue cicatrice est apparue de nouveau. Il a suffi en plus de quelques flash-back, et un petit commentaire de mon frère me disant que, je site : « c'est marrant que tu ais trouvé un petit copain avec des yeux rouge. Si je me souviens bien, quand tu étais petite, tu disais que ton prince charmant était un démon avec des yeux rouge et un sabre. Au fait, ton copain ne fait pas de Kendo j'espère ?» pour me remettre les idées en places. A ce moment-là il était difficile de ne pas te croire. Pas alors que je rêve effectivement de toi chaque nuits de puis que j'ai 4 ans.

Donc le problème est résolu d'après toi ?

Et bien non ! Tu n'es qu'un IDIOT ! En 400 ans tu n'as rien fait que m'attendre ? Tu n'aurais pas pu essayer d'être heureux plutôt ? Ou au moins arrêter de fumer ? Tu te rends compte à quel point ton histoire est _triste_ ? Tous cela par ma faute ? On n'avait rien à voir ensemble à l'époque ! Tu n'étais qu'un crétin (tu l'es toujours) qui profitait de mon argent .Un rônin arrogant avec une énorme mise à prix sur sa tête !

Je veux dire pourquoi moi ? Ce n'est pas de Sakuya dont tu étais amoureux à l'époque ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose.

Ou peut-être t'en es-tu voulu ? Juste avant que Nobunaga ne me blesse, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais… Et tu t'es senti responsable ? C'est moi qui ai décidé de te protégé ! Le fait que je n'ai pas survécu à la blessure de Nobunaga n'est pas ta faute. Tu le sais ! …N'est-ce pas ?

Je me relis et j'éclate de rire. Je me prends la tête pour quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a quatre siècles comme si c'était hier. C'est hilarant. Je t'imagine déjà te moquer de moi devant ma bêtise et mes questions stupides. Bien sûr que tu m'aime. Evidement que tu es amoureux de moi, évidement que tu me veux. Pourquoi n'arrêtes tu pas de me poursuivre sinon ? Je ne suis pas la seule que tu aies retrouvé, Yukimura, Tigre, Mahiro, Muramasa, Akira, tous sans exception, nous sommes de retours auprès de toi. Mais je suis la seule que tu aies attendu.

Une fille normale devrait soit être heureuse (après tous l'idée qu'un « dieu » vous attende pendant 400 ans est follement romantique non ?), soit complètement terrifiée par la profondeur de tes sentiments pour moi. (Il faut être dingue pour faire un truc aussi stupide ! Pour une planche à pain qui plus est!) Enfin c'est ce qu'une fille normale ressentirait je suppose. Et bien moi c'est l'inverse.

Je suis terrorisée.

Terrorisée par la profondeur de **mes** sentiments pour **toi**.

Je suis déjà morte une fois par amour pour toi, et je recommencerai sans hésiter. (C'est _**ça**_ qui fait peur !) Je sais que je serai capable de faire des trucs encore plus stupides pour toi.

Et franchement Kyo je ne suis pas encore prête à l'accepter !

Je veux que tu sortes de ma tête ! Que tu sortes de mon corps, de mes veines ! De mon souffle ! De mes pensées !

Crétin ! Baka ! Jerk !

Tu es déjà incrusté si profondément en moi que de te quitter est déjà bien assez douloureux, pourtant je me bats encore. Je suis dans cette phase intermédiaire où je lutte pour que tu ne t'empares pas de mon cœur alors que chaque cellule de mon être t'appartient déjà.

Je ne te laisserai pas gagner cette bataille là Kyo. Je ne te laisserai pas avoir mon cœur. Pas encore. Pas cette fois.

Pas aussi facilement.

Tu étais le plus fort sur un champ de bataille n'est-ce pas ? Et bien je serais ton adversaire. Montre-moi à quel point tu es fort. Je ne te cèderai rien.

Même si ce combat-là est perdu d'avance. (Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le savoir ! Je ne t'accorderai pas ce petit plaisir. Non mais !)

Je vais me battre !

Parce que je ne veux pas admettre que tu as gagné dès le premier jour. Je ne veux pas admettre que je _**sais déjà.**_

Que je sais déjà que, à chaque vie, à chaque réincarnation, je te retrouverai, ou que tu me retrouveras.

Et qu'il n'y aura que toi. Pour toujours.

* * *

><p>One -shot fait! Alors, vous avez aimé?<p>

Je remercie pouki21 pour son premier commentaire qui a du s'effacer mais qui m'a fait trés plaisir. J'espere que maintenant que le chapitre s'est entièrement afficher tu comprends mieu l'histoire.

(je remercie aussi ju5stin3 et Geuh pour leur commentaire(love you) et je m'excuse si il reste encore des fautes.)

Ps: je lance un appel à celle ou celui qui as écrit la fic qui m'a inspiré, si il/elle se reconnait je le remercie et, tique de fan, lui demande si il a fait, ou eu une idée de suite. Because i loved it!

Bisous à tous! xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxddxD


	2. Chapter 2

En réponse à certaines demandes, voilà le point de vue de Kyo... Je ne le trouve pas OOC mais c'est un personnage dur à la plume donc vous pouvez ne pas être du même avis... J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et merci à ceux qui m'ont commenté la dernière fois et à Roseline que j'ai converti au fiction et qui m'a convaincue de mettre cette suite.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p>...1ère partie...<p>

Où es-tu ?

Je t'ai cherché partout planche à pain. Je te cherche. Je te chercherais toujours.

Jusqu'à ce que je te trouve.

Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Il y a tant de fois où j'aurais pu abandonner, juste lâcher prise et voir ce qui se passera « la prochaine fois ». Mais je ne peux pas… J'ai encore trop de dettes à régler dans cette vie-ci. Le fait qu'il soit possible que la réincarnation ne me soit pas autorisée n'a _absolument _rien à voir...

Quitte à revenir de l'enfer je te retrouverais. C'est tout. Ces histoires de réincarnation me gonfle comme pas permis tu sais, il est hors de question que je ne te retrouve pas, ou pire, que je t'oublie. J'ai mis presque 4 siècles à te chercher, ce n'est pas pour abandonner maintenant.

Tu étais MA planche à pain. Ta mort m'a déjà trop éloigné de mon serviteur n°1, il est hors de question de perdre encore du temps avec la mienne.

Je vais te retrouver, et une fois que je t'aurais retrouvée, pas 'si' mais 'quand', alors je me vengerais. Je compte bien te faire tourner en bourrique pendant très longtemps. Ce sera un juste retour des choses. Tu l'auras bien cherché. Comment toi, une insignifiante petite fille as-tu osé me désobéir ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de mourir. On ne s'en prend pas au démon pour rien.

Tu as toujours été prompte à me défier. C'était la fois de trop. Ma vengeance sera de te voir te tortiller de gêne autour de moi… sous moi. Cette simple idée me brule le ventre. Mais cette torture physique viendra plus tard. Je te possèderais corps et âme au point que tu ne pourras plus jamais me quitter. J'ai un plan machiavélique déjà prêt. D'abord je te traquerais, je te pousserais dans tes derniers retranchements, jusqu'à ce que je hante la moindre de tes pensées. Et je connais déjà ta réaction. Tu vas crier, tenter de m'oublier, résister…

Je te connais trop bien et je _**sais**_ que tu vas résister. Ce ne sera que plus jouissif. Combien de temps mettras-tu à te rendre compte que tu ne peux pas m'échapper ? Que tu ne veux pas m'échapper ?

Tu es à _**moi. **_

Je vais te trouver c'est une promesse.

Toi qui croyais tellement en moi, en ma parole, tu sais que ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air.

...2ème partie...

Les époques filent sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Evidemment tous mes serviteurs sont revenus à moi une fois ou deux. Surtout le vieux, à croire que ce mec ne me lâchera jamais avec ses sermons. Le pire c'est qu'il revient à chaque fois en se souvenant de moi, sans doute une répercussion du satori. Au moins je ne m'ennuie pas.

Mais il y a une chose qui commence sérieusement à m'énerver : combien de temps vas-tu me faire encore attendre ? Chiante comme tu es, comptes-tu être la dernière à revenir dans ce monde ? Yukimura, Bonten, Akira… Même _Tigre Rouge _est déjà revenu_ cinq fois. _Pourquoi met tu autant de temps à revenir, ton âme ne peut pas avoir disparue, tu étais trop forte pour ça. Mais peut être que je me trompe, peut-être est tu revenue une centaine de fois sans que je ne m'en rende compte ? Te créant d'autres liens, plus fort… Avec un autre que moi ? La rage me dévore à cette seule idée.

Les autres savent que je t'attends. Les boulets. Ils ne peuvent pas s'occuper de leurs affaires ? Muramasa plus que les autres, comme d'habitude.

Etrangement j'ai l'impression de ne pas être le seul à t'attendre, eux aussi le font, nous étions tous trop liés à toi pour t'oublier. Même si eux ne le savent pas. C'est toujours un moment hilarant quand il me 'reconnaissent' et se 'souviennent'. Je me demande comment se sera avec toi…

En les observant une idée me vient, seras tu de nouveau lié à Nozomu ? Par le sang cette fois ? Croiras-tu encore en Kyoshiro ? L'autre imbécile a lui aussi une dette énorme envers toi. Le fait que l'un ou l'autre de mes serviteurs me fasse de la concurrence ne me dérange pas.

Pfft… Perdre fait partie de leur nature contre moi. J'attends ça avec impatience.

Quand à ton lien avec Nozomu… Il était la personne la plus proche de toi, celui pour qui tu as affronté tellement de choses, dois-je m'inquiéter ? Non. Tu me choisiras, tu l'as déjà fait. Je te _**ferais**_ me choisir. Je suis possessif ? Et alors ? Un serviteur n'a rien à dire.

Quoi que tu en penses, quoi qu'ils en pensent je suis le seul qui t'aura. Des liens plus forts avec un autre ? Un petit-copain ? Un amant ? Un mari ? Des gosses ? Depuis quand ce genre de chose peuvent m'arrêter ?

J'ai décidé de t'avoir et je t'aurais.

Peut m'importe le temps que ça prendra. Peut m'importe le temps que je devrais attendre pour ça.

...3ème ...

C'est encore l'un de ces jours, où j'essaye de ne penser à rien et surtout pas à toi. Je m'ennuie. J'ai besoin de trouver quelqu'un à tuer. Oda n'est pas revenu depuis des années. Je suis cloitré dans le dojo de Muramasa. Il est confortable, comme d'habitude. Le vieux est au moins utile à quelque chose. Nous sommes au milieu de l'été, je peux sentir l'odeur de la terre d'ici.

Je me penche pour prendre la dernière bouteille de saké, il va falloir que le vieux en rachète… Soudain le monde s'arrête de tourner. Mes sens s'arrête de fonctionner, la seule chose que je peux sentir c'est cette explosion de lumière dans ma tête, l'aura d'une nouvelle présence, tellement loin et si proche…

Un bruit de verre brisé me fait revenir. Inquiet, Muramasa me fixe étrangement, l'a-t-il senti lui aussi ?

Une voix retentie derrière moi. « Oh mon dieu, Kyo ! Tu vas bien ? » J'observe Mayumi se précipiter dans ma direction, elle semble choquée. A mes pieds une flaque de saké se repend sous les débris de verre. « C'est la première fois que je te voix être maladroit. » Observe-elle, après s'être assuré que je vais bien. J'entends Le vieux laissé échapper un petit rire derrière moi. « D'après ce que je viens de 'voir' il risque d'être très souvent maladroit prochainement » Je ne réagis pas à la remarque, la seule chose que je perçois c'est cette palpitation. Sans un mot je me dirige vers la sortie. Imperturbable, il continu à l'adresse de sa femme alors que la porte claque.

« Elle est enfin revenue. »

...4ème partie...

Je t'ai trouvé. Tu es là à quelques mètres de moi. Je t'observe parler avec, oh quel surprise (!), Mahiro et Tokito. J'ai senti l'aura combative de plusieurs de mes autres serviteur pas très loin… Ils se sont rassemblés autour de toi avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Cela fait seize ans aujourd'hui que tu es revenue. Et je suis enfin 'autorisé' à te voir. Ton frère me déteste déjà. Il m'a détesté au premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi il y a 8 ans. Depuis je te surveille de loin, faisant attention à ne pas aller te voir. J'ai attendu 400 ans, je pouvais attendre encore quelques années.

Mais ma patience a des limites, il ne peut pas me tenir éloigné de toi plus longtemps, notre contrat se termine aujourd'hui.

J'allume une cigarette, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur de ton lycée, je souris vicieusement aux groupies qui m'observent. Je sais que c'est le genre de truc qui t'énerve. Et c'est tellement marrant !

J'attends que tu m'aperçoives. Alors que tu ris à une parole lancée par Mahiro, je te vois te figer brusquement. Ton regard se fixe sur un point dans l'une des ruelles sombre. Avec un sourire tu t'éloignes rapidement de Mahiro et me passe devant sans me voir. Je ferme les yeux et profite de ton odeur apportée par ton passage.

Sans un mot je te suis dans le chausse trappe où tu viens de t'enfoncer. Toujours à la recherche des problèmes, hein planche à pain ?

Après avoir fait fuir les voyous je t'observe te précipiter vers la junkie à terre. Elle semble te connaitre et s'effondre dans tes bras.

Caché dans les ténèbres je fronce les sourcils. C'est pitoyable à quel point tu es toujours aussi naïve. Exactement comme avant. On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde Yuya… J'arrache la salope de tes bras avant qu'elle ne t'enfonce une aiguille dans le dos. Tu te retrouves à terre, les genoux dans une flaque d'eau et la laisse s'enfuir avec les types dont tu essayais de la protéger depuis des mois. Puis tu tournes enfin ton regard vert sur moi.

Je vois tes pupilles se dilater, tes lèvres plaines s'entrouvrent légèrement, un invisible halètement s'en échappe. J'observe avec satisfaction ton corps réagir à ma présence. _Et je ne t'ai même pas encore touché planche à pain…_

Je laisse un sourire arrogant fleurir sur mes lèvres.

« Pas besoin de vouloir me remercier, planche à pain, t'es pas assez développée pour ça… »

Ta réaction ne se fait pas attendre, Tu explose de rage en face de moi et essaye de me lancer l'intégralité de ton sac à la figure. Si je n'étais pas sur de qui tu étais, je le suis maintenant.

« Nan mais... MAIS JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE ESPECE DE CRETIN ! IDIOTS ! PERVERT ! »

La dispute dur un certain temps alors que mon sourire te fait enrager d'avantage encore. Ai-je déjà dis à quel point tu peux être marrante ?

« Ce que t'es bruyante… » Fis-je avec une voix grave. _Tu m'as manqué planche à pain_.

Cependant tu ne t'es toujours pas remise debout… Aurais-tu _déjà_ réussi à te blesser ? Ignorant tes nouveaux cris, je m'approche de toi avec suffisance, scannant au passage ton corps à la recherche de blessures. Je te voix sursauter à mon approche. Te yeux s'écarquillent et un grognement mécontent vient cacher ta gène alors que tu me laisse t'observer. Tu n'as rien, mais la confrontation à zappé tes forces.

Tu attends juste que je parte avant de t'effondrer... Je grogne :

« Espèce d'idiote. »

Puis je te tends la main. Je t'observe rougir doucement alors que mes yeux scrutent ton expression de défit. Perdant la bataille, tu détournes doucement les yeux.

- C'est qui l'idiot ici ? » Tu souffle avec un regard meurtrier alors que tu attrapes délicatement ma main.

A l'instant où nos doigts se touchent mon cœur se remet à battre et mon corps se replace dans le temps. Avec toi.

_Enfin_.

Alors que je te tire doucement vers moi, Je savoure le fait que mon éternité d'attente vient de se terminer. Ma vie peut recommencer. Et cette fois je ne te laisserais plus t'échapper.

Au risque de me répéter planche à pain, tu es à _**moi**_. Je t'appartiens depuis bien trop longtemps pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est la fin de ces deux one-shots. J'espère qu'ils vous ont plus et à bientôt! ^^ Bon il y a 4 parties parce que... J'allais pas faire 4 chapitre pour un ône-shot quand même!<p> 


End file.
